dungeonquestrobloxfandomcom-20200222-history
Mobs
Mobs are in-game creatures that can be found in dungeons. Mobs will always attempt to kill the player. In order to access the next room, or complete a dungeon the player will have to kill all the mobs in said room. Once all rooms have been cleared, the door to the bossroom opens. This is where you will face the boss of said dungeon. If you manage to kill it, you shall be rewarded with gold and gear. 1 piece of gear on non-hardcore, 2 pieces of gear on hardcore. The "extra item" gamepass provides the player with an extra piece of gear, for each dungeon they complete. |-| Desert Temple Mobs = Desert Temple Mobs Sand Peasants The "Sand-Peasant" is the first mob the player encounters when they start playing Dungeon Quest. It's a fairly simple mob, as it only does physical damage with no ranged attacks. As you play the map on harder difficulties, the dungeon becomes slightly longer and the damage and health of mobs increases. The health of the mobs is heavily dependant on the group size players start the dungeon with and the difficulty of the dungeon. Sand Giant The Sand Giant is the very first boss of the game, found in the Desert Temple. A good advice for beginners is to use magic to kill it so you don't have to get up close and lose health. To add to this, dragging the Sand Giant behind a wall and attacking it with a Blue Fireball spell will, aslong as you have enough time, always guarantee victory. As dungeon difficulty increases the Sand Giant gets more health. When playing Nightmare, the Sand Giant has around 50-70k Health. Remember to get the best possible gear and max it out before attempting. You may get through the dungeon but get stuck on the boss otherwise. = |-| Winter Outpost Mobs = Winter Outpost Mobs Frost Minions Frost Minions are swift and deal alot of damage, they have a very large range compared to other minions. So high HP or range is recommended. A very common way to die by Frost Minions is when they all attack you at once, if this happens you either die instantly or survive on really low HP. For most players at the recommended level of this dungeon, the mobs are notorious for their high HP. Frost Wizards Frost wizards are the first mage-like enemies in the game, they fire a direct beam at you which deals high damage. To make up for their high damage, they have been made slow, so running away and avoiding the beams is trivial. They are located in groups of Frost Minions. It is recommended to deal with the Frost Minions before dealing with the mages, as they pose a bigger threat. Ice Minion Ice Minions are minions spawned by the Ice Elemental. The Ice Minions do slightly more damage than the average Frost Minions and have more HP. The boss will always summon 3 minions. These minions help distract the player and their crew from the main boss. It is recommended to kill these minions before you start damaging the Ice Elemental, as the minions will have you run into the boss's atacks. Ice Elemental The Ice Elemental is the boss of the Winter Outpost, it attacks by firing beams of ice at the player. The Ice Elemental has 3 attacks: Attack 1: The Ice Elemental fires lasers around itself, dealing high damage but being easy to avoid. Attack 2: The boss summons chunks of sharp ice around himself, dealing high damage and being relatively hard to avoid if you get caught up in one. Attack 3(summon): (Summon minions) The Ice Elemental summons 3 minions to his side, Distracting the player. this boss can have around 1-6 million health, depending on player group size and difficulty. |-|Pirate Island Mobs = 'Pirate Savage' ' ' The Pirate Savage is similar to the ice minion in the Winter Outpost. The Savage is fully physical, and must be close to players in order to attack; however, the savages pack quite a punch if a player gets hit. Like Ice Minions, they like to bunch up on players and then kill them. They deal about 1.8k - 3k damage, and they give 200 XP on Insane and 240 XP on Nightmare. (These enemies are VERY dangerous for low HP players and can INSTANTLY ruin a run if the player isn't careful. So caution is advised.) ' ' 'Pirate Rifleman' The Pirate Rifleman is similar to the ice wizard in Winter Outpost. The Rifleman is fully ranged, and players only have to be a couple of studs away for the Rifleman to be able to shoot at them. Before the Rifleman shoots, a large red rectangle, showing where it's going to fire is presented to the player. Anything in this rectangle will be damaged. Riflemen deal 1.8k damage on Insane and 3k damage on Nightmare. They give 380 XP on Insane and 440 XP on Nightmare. 'Infected Pirate' The Infected Pirate is a mob spawned by the Spider Queen, and is similar to the Pirate Savage. It spawns in the middle of the Spider Queen's Tunnel, near the hiding holes. Once spawned in, the Infected will rush towards the first player it detects. It will attack other infected pirates if no players are in range. It will do 3k-4k damage per hit, and has almost the same health stats as the Pirate Savage. It has a green-tinged skin color and a beard. This can be used to automatically distinguish it from a normal Pirate Savage. They always spawn in groups of 2. 'Captain Blackbeard (Mini Boss)' Captain Blackbeard is the first mini boss which players will encounter on Pirate Island. He can be found on the second stage of Pirate Island. Blackbeard is a ranged fighter, and is equipped with a enlarged cannon similar to the ones used by Pirate Riflemen. The amount of health he has ranges from 2.6M - 3.2M+ health. Blackbeard grants players 1650 XP on Insane and 2500 XP on Nightmare. He uses 2 attacks: Cannon Bombardment (the first picture) and Firing Line (the second picture). Cannon Bombardment will bombard the area with cannonballs. Right before the bombardment begins, red circles will pop up where the cannonballs are going to be launched. After 2 seconds of warning, cannonballs will explode in the radius of the circles. Anyone inside the circles will be damaged. The cannonballs do 5.5k damage on insane and 14k damage on Nightmare. Firing line is a focused line from which Blackbeard fires his enlarged cannon. For 1 second before firing, a red rectangle will extend from him all the way to the end of the area. Anyone in this rectangle will be damaged. This move does 5.5k damage on Insane and 14k damage on Nightmare. 'Spider Queen (Mini Boss)' The Spider Queen is the second mini boss players will encounter on Pirate Island. She, as you can imagine, is a huge spider sporting a mini pirate hat on top of her head. She resides in a seemingly dead end chamber. Every 5-6 seconds, she will use her String Blast attack, which engulfs the cavern from front to end in 6 consecutive blasts of string. Before she attacks, players will have 3-4 seconds of warning as a red rectangle extends from her to the end of the cavern. After she attacks, she will be in a cooldown state for 5-6 seconds before attacking again. In the cavern she resides in, near the middle, are two openings. Players must jump and hide into these openings to dodge the Spider Queen's string blast. Each blast does around 8k - 11k damage each. The Spider Queen will have around 2.4M - 3.5M+ health. She grants players 1650 XP on Insane and 2500 XP on Nightmare. The Spider Queen also spawns in Infected Pirates which will attack the player when they are hiding in the openings. 'Demonic Pirate Captain' The Demonic Pirate Captain is the boss mob of Pirate Island, boasting 3.25M - 5.2M+ health. The Demonic Pirate captain is located on the last stage of the game. He resides on a huge pirate galleon, on the front deck. To the side of him rests a huge treasure chest overflowing with gold. The Demonic Pirate Captain has a variety of spells in his arsenal. When the battle first starts, he will let loose dark lightning tendrils from a glowing white ball. These will hit on the spot the player is on. To avoid these, the player has to constantly run. This attack will repeat 6 times to each player without stopping. After that attack, the Demonic Captain will perform a Spinning Smash attack where he will throw his spear onto the deck and deal damage to everything around it. Next, the pirate captain will disappear, then reappear right above the player. This attack, called the Teleporting Smash, will hurt the player if the player doesn't get out of the radius of the attack fast enough. He will steal life from any player he hits with any of his attacks, so dodging his attacks is crucial. The Demonic Pirate Captain grants players with 1650 XP on Insane and 2500 XP on Nightmare. XP Gain The tables below are a representation of how much XP you will gain for completing dungeons. |-|Desert Temple= |-|Winter Outpost= |-|Pirate Island= |-|King's Castle= Mob Health Increase While a player is doing a solo game, the mob's health will stay consistent throughout the entirety of the dungeon. Once the player has other players join them, the mobs health will increase by 30% for every player they have in their party while doing the dungeon. (Ex. Solo Winter Easy mob health is 5.5k, Duo Winter Easy health is now 7.15k because their health got a 30% increase due to the other player in their party.) This is applicable to all dungeons! This math is also implemented on the bosses, not just mobs.